Avada Kedavra
by Skull Kid Black
Summary: La première fois que Harry potter utilisa l'Avada Kedavra, pour protéger une des personnes qui lui est le plus cher.


Le Terrier était attaqué par une dizaine de Mangemorts, les Weasley (ainsi que Harry et Hermione) était en train de déjeuner que les protections autour du Terrier étaient tombés, ils avaient juste eu le temps de prévenir l'Ordre qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts entraient.  
Harry était face à Lucius Malefoy, les sorts s'enchaînaient des deux adversaires quand Lucius envoya:

-Endoloris

Et rien qu'a la voix de Malefoy, Harry sut qu'il souriait, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.  
Il se prépara à la douleur quand une personne s'interposa entre lui et le Doloris.  
Et Harry reconnaissait cette personne, dotés d'une chevelure rousse tirant sur le gris, Molly Weasley se prit le sort de torture en plein poitrine et se mit à hurler.  
Harry était subjugué, bien sûr il savait que Molly l'aimait comme un de ses fils (autant qu'il la considérait comme une seconde mère) mais de là à se prendre un Doloris d'une personne puissante, il y a un grand pas.  
Puis en une seconde, la colère surpassa la surprise, Il s'apprêta à aider sa seconde mère quand Hermione lui agrippa le bras:

-Il faut partir Harry, Voldemort est peut-être là, tu dois faire comme Dumbledore t'a dit, lui dit-elle alarmée en essayant de le tirer sans un regard pour la mère Weasley.

-Non, on doit aider Molly, répondit-il d'une voix coléreuse _maudit sois tu Dumbledore_, lâche-moi enchaina le sorcier de 17 ans en tentant de dégager son poignet.

Mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas et tenta encore de le tirer.  
Et plus le temps passait, plus Molly souffrait, et plus Molly souffrait plus la colère d'Harry grandissait.  
Jusqu'à que la colère monta d'un niveau, devenant de la Haine, il réussit à se dégager violemment d'Hermione et pointa sa baguette sur Lucius Malefoy qui concentré dans son sort, ne réalisait pas le danger.  
La Haine d'Harry était forte, _j'en ai marre de perdre ceux qui me sont proches, j'en ai marre de me laisser faire, j'en ai marre de fuir, j'en ai marre de voir les Mangemorts s'échapper de prison, J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE FAIBLE._

Il était temps de montrer à Voldemort qu'il n'allait plus se laisser faire, qu'il n'allait plus fuir, il était le Survivant, il avait Survécu à Voldemort et était  
bien déterminé à le tuer.  
Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il hurla:

-AVADA KEDAVRA

Sa magie matérialisa sa haine en un puissant rayon émeraude qui partit à toute vitesse vers son opposant, celui-ci ne réalisa pas immédiatement et se prit le rayon dans les côtes sans pouvoir réagir, la lumière verte illumina la pièce au moment où le Sortilège de la Mort atteignit sa cible qui s'envola sous la puissance due Sortilège. Tout le monde, Mangemort comme Ordre tourna la tête en direction d'Harry.  
Un silence de mort emplit la pièce et pendant une seconde les Mangemorts restèrent figés devant l'image qui voyait là: un de leurs semblables, mort à cause du Survivant, celui qui ne tuait jamais.

L'Ordre en profita et réussit à capturer cinq Mangemorts.  
Harry ne se préoccupa pas de ça et se mit devant Molly -en posture de protection- tout en lui lançant un Revigor. Se reconcentrant sur le combat, il s'aperçut qu'il restait quatre Mangemorts debout, voyant l'un d'eux isolés se battre contre Arthur Weasley et lui tournant le dos, il lança un Sectumsempra qui coupa la tête du Mangemort.  
Il vit Arthur hocher la tête en sa direction et en était soulagé.  
_Plus que trois_ pensa-t-il satisfait.

À ce moment-là, l'Ordre arriva avec à sa tête Albus Perceval Wuldrig Brian Dumbledore.  
Harry, sachant qu'ils allaient s'occuper des Mangemorts, se retourna vers Molly qui était en train de se lever. Il enchaina les sortilèges de soin de plus en plus compliqués à un niveau que même Hermione n'a pas, cause du fait qu'il ne souhaitait plus allez à l'infirmerie et que pour ça, il avait demandé à Pomfresh une formation d'apprenti Guérisseur.

Molly se releva en pleine forme et regarda Harry, son quasi-fils, avant de le prendre dans ses bras façon Weasley.  
Elle avait assisté à toute la scène et était émue du fait que Harry puisse tuer pour la défendre, elle savait aussi qu'il s'inquièterait de sa réaction alors elle murmura tendrement:

**-Merci Harry.**


End file.
